


Let Her Down Easy

by thefantasygoddess



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasygoddess/pseuds/thefantasygoddess
Summary: My take on 4x8 "Breaking Point" when Christopher goes missing. This fic contains actual dialogue from the episode.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz/Ana Flores
Kudos: 52





	Let Her Down Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Another Buddie ficlet inspired by the most recent 9-1-1 episode. Eddie and Buck are both dating but neither of them seems to be content.

Christopher was gone. Eddie's heart jumped in his throat. He had surpassed the feeling of panic and was fully engaged in a catastrophic meltdown. 

It was the tsunami all over again. 

Suddenly his phone rang. 

It was Buck.

Perfect timing. 

"Buck," he stammered, completely out of breath. "You gotta help me- Christopher is-"

"Is here." 

Eddie nearly dropped his phone, one with relief and two because he was shaking so badly. 

"He used your phone to call an uber," explained Buck.

Eddie let out an enormous sigh and waited a moment to collect himself. 

"All right, I'll be over there in a second."

"Yeah, alright," answered Buck. "We'll be here."

\----

Buck began to pace and stopped near the boy, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"So...I heard about you blowing up at your dad."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you're here, so we gotta talk about something," pressed Buck.

The boy remained tight lipped. 

"Come on, look. You were there for me when I needed to talk. So now I want to be here for you."

When Christopher still said nothing, Buck continued.

"It's what friends do," the firefighter pressed again gently. 

"Dad's dating."

"Ah. That's got to be a little weird, right? I'm sure you're missing your mom..he is too, Christopher but-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Buck instantly backed off.

"Alright buddy. We don't have to talk. Your dad is on his way."

Buck knelt down so he was eye level with Christopher. 

The boy leaned into the firefighter and sluggishly wrapped his arms around him. He nustled his head against the man's sweater.

Buck began to rub the boy's back.

"It's gonna be okay, Chris. I'm here."

"Don't leave me, Buck. Please?"

Buck gently pulled him back so he could look directly at him. 

"What do you mean- whatever gave you that idea? I'd never leave you. I'm not going anywhere."

"People leave me. Not just mom. Carla. My friends...Grandma...now dad."

"You are the most important person to your dad. Ever. He loves you so much, Christopher. You're always going to be his number one priority."

Buck continued. 

"Yes, unfortunately sometimes people leave. Sometimes they come back- other times they don't. But, the ones who matter will stay forever."

"I love you, Buck. You're a good friend."

Buck's mouth opened slightly. 

"I uh..wow, Christopher. I love you too. I do, really. Thank you for coming here, for trusting me enough to help. But..don't ever scare your dad like that again. You're welcome here anytime but you can't just run away like you did. Never again- promise?"

The boy broke into a grin.

"Promise."

The door burst open as Eddie rushed in. 

"Oh thank God! Christopher!"

Eddie scooped his son up into his arms and carried him around the room, just holding him. Taking in his scent. He never wanted to put him down. 

"I was so scared!"

"I'm sorry, Dad."

Eddie sat his son back down in the chair and gave him a firm shake. 

"Christopher Ramon Diaz..Never..EVER do that to me again! You hear me, Christopher?"

The boy nodded. 

"I- need to sit.."

Buck pulled out a chair for his best friend and sat down next to him. 

"Thank you, Buck."

"We had a little talk, didn't we Chris?" 

Buck winked at Christopher. 

"Dad can I stay here- with Buck?"

"We gotta go home..so we can talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"Look, Christopher..I know you're upset about Ana..but I'm not going to lie. I really like her. We're going to take things slow. I want to be able to talk about things. I don't want you to hold anything back- or especially hold anything in."

Eddie knew firsthand how unhealthy it was to hold things in.

"I like Ana," began Christopher. "I just don't want you to date her."

Eddie clenched his jaw. 

"Uh..maybe I should- head in another room so you two can talk.." suggested Buck, as he stood up. 

Christopher quickly reached over and placed his hand on top of Buck's.

"Stay Buck. Please? Remember what you said?"

Eddie glanced between his son and best friend. 

"Did I miss something?"

"I want to stay with Buck. He loves me. He'll never leave me."

"What did you two talk about, Buck?"

Buck slid his hands over his face. 

"It isn't what you think, Eddie."

"Then tell me."

"He came to me. He trusts me. He didn't know what to do- he was upset. He felt-"

Eddie stared unblinking- his eyes urging the other man to continue.

"He felt..sad. He felt angry. Conflicted.."

Eddie waited to hear the rest of Buck's explanation. 

"He um..needed a friend."

"This true, Christopher?"

The boy nodded. 

"Okay, well..we ought to get heading. Thanks again, Buck."

"Sure thing, Eddie."

Eddie stood up and held out his hand for Christopher to take. They headed towards the door but then the brunette firefighter stopped suddenly in his tracks. 

"Wait.."

He slowly ushered the boy to the TV and handed him the remote.

Once he was out of Christopher's ear reach he sat across from Buck.

"Let's talk."

Buck stared at Eddie, his eyes clouded with confusion. 

"Uh, okay sure. Let's talk."

"Can you uh..tell me a little more about how Christopher felt? What he told you. From the beginning." 

"He's such a good boy, Eddie. God, I love that kid."

"You told him that?"

"Yeah I told him. I mean- that's okay, right? I don't want it to be weird..um he uh, told me first. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. We've both helped each other."

They sat in silence. 

Eddie finally looked up and stared hard at his best friend. 

"Is there anything you're not telling me?"

"Nope. Everything is out in the open."

Eddie nodded but kept his eyes narrowed on Buck.

"So uh..tell me more about the lucky woman, Ana?" 

"I'm going to break it off- she's my son's teacher- _was_ \- doesn't matter; it's too soon. Christopher isn't ready for me to- I'm not ready to date. I'm getting way too ahead of myself.."

"Whoa.." began Buck. "Listen. I talked it through with Christopher. I explained to him he's your number one priority-"

"Not the point, Buck."

Eddie's head was spinning. He had developed feelings for Ana- fallen head over heels for her..hadn't he?

Now he wasn't even sure if he wanted to pursue a relationship with her; he wasn't sure if he wanted things to progress any further. He didn't want to get sucked in- he wasn't ready to fully commit. 

Eddie didn't mind being single. He didnt mind things being the way they had been. Just him and Christopher..and _Buck_.

"I've uh..kind of been seeing someone too. Well- I'm not sure what we are. She told me _friends_ but we've slept together. I like her..that reporter..remember her? From Skywitness News Eight?"

Eddie scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You know," began Buck. "Taylor Kelly."

"I know who she is," answered Eddie sharply. "Really? That smug, entitled bitch-"

"Hey, she's not so bad once you get to know her."

"Why didn't you tell me you were talking to her again?"

"You've..been a bit preoccupied," answered Buck honestly. "Even someone like me eventually gets tired of being a third wheel."

Eddie stood up. 

"We better go."

"Christopher was scared you were going to leave him..he was scared he would be replaced but mainly he doesn't want to see you love anyone else.."

"Why didn't Christopher tell me this himself?"

"Give him time."

They both _knew_ this conversation was no longer about Christopher. It had quickly moved past that once it was resolved that the boy was fine- safe- loved. He would be okay. Both men would always put him first. 

"I meant it, about breaking things off with Ana," began Eddie. "What's crazy..is ideally, she's _perfect_. Beautiful. Intelligent. Kind..funny. Most importantly, good to my kid.." 

Eddie trailed off.

"But.."

Buck waited.

" _But_?" Buck echoed. 

"I have more important priorities I need to focus on and put my energy towards."

Eddie stared intensely at Buck, his brown eyes locked on blue. 

"I'm sure Christopher will be relieved.." replied Buck sheepishly.

Eddie smirked. 

"I'm sure he will be."

"I'm also sure Ana's gonna to be real upset."

Eddie placed his hand on Buck's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

It remained unspoken, but they both knew that between the lines- they were _both_ relieved, not just Christopher. 

"Don't worry, Buck. I'll be sure to let her down easy."


End file.
